Simply for Practice
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: One shot; Alexis borrows her little brother for the day giving Castle and Kate an entire for themselves mainly to work on the little sister she has requested.


**Title: Simply for Practice**

Summary: Alexis borrows her younger brother sometimes for practice for when she has children, she's very honest with Kate about why she wants to take him and its fine with Kate because this gives them time alone. This time Alexis brings someone with her and it's not Pi. This is for sure a one shot and no more… enjoy

Disclaimer: I own no Castle characters and unfortunately I did not get up to find NF under my tree on Christmas Morning as requested I do however own any characters of my own invention not on the show.

_**Morning Castle Loft**_

Richard Castle is drinking coffee when his wife of 4 ½ years comes downstairs with their 3 year old son Mac, she smiled. "Hey morning Babe, you're up early."

He smiled at her, after being married for almost 5 years she still took his breathe away. "Hey sweetheart, I got lonely and I figured Mac woke you up."

"I had to get him ready, Alexis and Pi are coming to get him this morning."

He looked at her kind of funny after she put Mac on the couch and turned on the television. "But today is our day off."

She smiled at him and winked. "I know it's our day off and Alexis knows it's our day off, we have plans."

"What kind of plans do we have Kate?"

She walked over and poured coffee then leaned close. "Plans that won't require you to be dressed. Alexis says it's time we work on that sister she asked for after Mac was born."

"And what about mother?"

"She's leaving in about 10 minutes for the Hamptons for the weekend with that guy she's been seeing so I guess unless you're scared you're spending the day naked with your wife."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "Oh no baby, that is the perfect day for me."

Suddenly they heard a little voice. "Eww daddy, stop kissing mommy that's gross."

Kate walked over and picked up Mac. "You need to eat breakfast before Lexi gets here and mommy is going to kiss you." She started kissing him all over his face while he giggled. Castle laughed while he fixed his son's breakfast.

They got Mac on his booster seat at the table and sat down to eat when Martha came downstairs with a suitcase. She left it by the door then came in the kitchen. "Okay darlings I must run but I'll be back Sunday evening."

Castle smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "You have a good time Mother and have a safe trip."

"I will Richard, you and Katherine enjoy your day off."

She kissed Kate on the cheek and smiled. "You have a wonderful day Katherine, I heard you and Alexis conspiring on speaker phone last night."

"It wasn't exactly conspiring for her to ask if she could watch her brother today just because we would be free all day." Martha laughed when Kate smiled and winked at her.

She walked over and kissed her grandson. "You have a wonderful day with your sister and your Uncle Pi, Montgomery."

"My name is Mac gram."

She smiled. "I don't know why you gave him a wonderful name and then shortened it like that anyway I'll see all of you on Sunday." Then she was gone.

After breakfast Castle was cleaning up the dishes while Kate had Mac upstairs getting him cleaned up when suddenly the front door opened and he heard his daughter's voice. "Hey dad."

He turned around the man with his daughter was not the annoying guy that lived with her. "Hey pumpkin, just getting cleaned up from breakfast but there's more if you're hungry."

She smiled. "No thanks we ate already but Tate might want some coffee while he waits?" She looked back at her friend who nodded. "Dad this is Tate Collins, he works with me in the Forensic Lab. Tate this is my dad Richard Castle."

He shook the guy's hand. "Tate so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you also Mr. Castle, I've heard so much about you and your wife from Lexi."

"Please its Rick, here let's grab some coffee and sit down. Kate and Mac will be down soon she's just cleaning him up from breakfast."

The guys sat down and Alexis got coffee and sat down beside her friend. "So dad where's Gram?"

"She went to the Hamptons with Sam for the weekend."

Alexis nodded. "Well we had tons of stuff planned for us to do with Mac today so can we keep him out until about 6 or 7 tonight?"

"You'll have to ask Kate but I'm okay with it." He looked at her friend. "Are you sure your friend wants to spend his day off with your little brother?"

He smiled. "Oh sure Rick, Lexi and I were talking at work and others we work with have kids and she was telling us how she spends one day a week with her brother for practice for when she has kids of her own. I told her I've never really been around kids much although I do like them I would like to be around them more for when I get the opportunity to settle down and raise a family. She invited me to spend time with her and Mac whenever I want too."

Suddenly they heard a little voice. "Lexi, Lexi catch me Lexi."

Alexis stood up as this little guy ran right to her. "I've got you little guy." She caught him and he looked around. "Where's Uncle Pi?"

"He had to work but we have a new friend to take with us today, this is Tate would that be okay?"

"Yes." He put his hand out. "Hi I'm Mac Castle."

Kate walked over to the table and Alexis walked over and hugged her. "Hey Kate." She turned. "Tate this is my mom, Detective Kate Castle."

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Detective Castle, Lexi talks about you all the time I know she really looks up to you ma'am."

Kate put her arm around Alexis. "Please call me Kate, and thank you for saying that." She sat down. "So how do you Lexi?"

"I work at the Forensic Lab with her, it's very interesting work."

"Well we appreciate everything you guys do for us in homicide." She looked at Alexis. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well we are going to the zoo, the museum, out for lunch possibly to the make your own ice cream place if he's allowed?"

Kate nodded. "He's allowed."

Alexis smiled. "And a movie plus possibly the street festival and a book reading at the children's bookstore. Dad said I can keep him until 6 or 7 if you say its okay."

Kate smiled. "You only take him one day a week and to him it's like summer camp so sure that's fine just call if you are going to be out later and remember bedtime is at 9."

Mac looked at Alexis. "Gram called me my other name this morning, she won't stop."

Alexis laughed. "Well Montgomery is your real name sweetie, when you start school they will call you that and you'll have to tell them you go by Mac."

Tate looked over at Alexis. "How did you guys get Mac from Montgomery?"

She smiled. "Easy his name is Montgomery Alexander Castle so is initials are MAC." She got up putting her brother on the floor but was surprised when Tate picked him up, she picked up the bag that Kate had packed. Castle and Kate both kissed him goodbye. Alexis turned around. "So today you guys have time and space to work on our sister, now I believe I put in a request for her about 2 years ago and I've been patient but come on he's going to start school and I'm going to need a new kid for practice."

Kate shrugged. "Or you could just settle down and have your own take some of the pressure off of us."

She smiled. "I like my idea better so just lock this door and go do what you guys do best, I mean I did live here at one time." She kissed both of them and they could hear her laughed after the door closed.

Rick locked the door and looked at Kate the smiled. "So really what are we doing today?"

She headed for the bedroom and he saw her undoing the buttons her blouse so he started walking her direction, when he got to the bedroom he saw her slipping her blouse off. Then he saw her bra coming off then she winked at him.

"What do you think we're doing today?"

**The End!**

This is just something that got in my head and would not let go…. Now it's out of my head.

Review time


End file.
